A Whole New Light: A Marthie
by WB7thHeavenFanatic1234
Summary: A new Martin and Ruthie romantic. Written by myself and pinkgirly09. Martin is begginning to see Ruthie in a whole new light.


Ruthie was now 18 years old and just about ready to graduate from high school. The senior prom was coming up and Ruthie still didn't have a date. She was rushing through the hallways to head to her next class when she dropped her books. Just then, a guy with spiky blonde hair and georgest eyes picked her books up for her. "here you go" He said. "thanks" Ruthie said smiling. Ruthie couldn't help but blush. "I'm Andrew" He said, putting out his hand. "I'm Ruthie. Nice to meet you" She said, shaking his hand. "you're the ministers daughter right?" Andrew asked. "guilty. So how long have you been going to this school?" Ruthie asked. "I'm new here. This is my first day" Andrew replied. "oh. What classes do you have?" Ruthie asked. Andrew showed her his schedule. "wow, we have the same classes. I'll walk you to your classes and show you around. I'll even give you tips. We have science next so don't sit in the front, he tends to spit on you" Ruthie said and Andrew chuckled. "look, Ruthie I don't normally do this when I just met a girl but would you like to go with me to the senior prom?" Andrew asked. "sure, I'd love to" Ruthie said without hesitation. "cool" Andrew said as the bell rang.

Martin was at the Camdens house visiting with his two year old son, Aaron. They were sitting at the table when Ruthie walked in the door. She was humming to herself. "hey Ruthie" Martin said. "hey" Ruthie replied. "what are you so happy about?" Martin asked. "I have a date to the senior prom" Ruthie said. When Ruthie said that sentence, Martin had suddenly felt envious, possessive, angry, hurt and nauseous all at once. He felt like his heart was ripped in half. "why does this bother me so much. I mean. it's Ruthie. She's my friend's little sister. I have never felt this way towards her before" Martin thought to himself. "Martin?" Ruthie said. "oh, that's great. Congragulations" Martin said.

Ruthie decided to call Mary and tell her the good news. "hello?" Mary said. "hey, its Ruthie" Ruthie said. "Hey Ruthie, how's everything going?" Mary asked. "I've never been better. This really cute guy named Andrew asked me to the senior prom. I am so excited! anyway, how are you?" Ruthie said. "okay, the baby is kicking a lot" Mary said (she was eight months pregnant with her second baby with Carlos). "well, I have to go and eat dinner" Ruthie said. "okay, have fun at the prom. Bye" Mary said. "Thanks, I will. bye" Ruthie said and they hung up.

The night of the prom, Ruthie was dressed in a rose red dress and was ready to go. She was riding with her friends to the prom and Andrew was going to meet her there. When they arrived at the school, they entered the gym. Ruthie got some Hawaiian punch. "I'm going to look for Andrew" She told her friends. Ruthie pushed her way through the large Suddenly Suddenly, she spotted Andrew making out with another girl. "what the hell are you doing?" Ruthie asked. They stopped kissing and Andrew looked at Ruthie. "look, I have known Crystal since the first grade but then, she moved away. I had no idea she went here. We got to talking and we really like each" Andrew said. Ruthie's eyes started to water. "I can't believe you'd do this to me. I thought you liked me" Ruthie said with tears falling from her eyes to her cheeks. " I just needed a date. I never really liked you" Andrew said. "So you used me so you'd have a date!" Ruthie said raising her voice. "what's the big deal?" Andrew asked. "you are such a jerk! I hate you!" Ruthie said, throwing the Hawaiian punch in his face. She ran out of the gym crying hysterically.

Ruthie sat on the bench outside of the gym Her friend Monica came out of the gym and sat on the bench with Ruthie. "want to use my cell phone to call your parents? Emily has a date and she isn't planning on driving us home for another few hours" Monica suggested. "I'd really appreciate that. Thanks" Ruthie replied. Monica got her cell phone out of her purse and Ruthie dialed her parents number. Mrs. Camden anwsered. "hello?" Mrs. Camden said. "mom, can you please come pick me up" Ruthie asked. "why? what's wrong sweetie?" Mrs. Camden asked. "My date turned out to be a big jerk. He was kissing another girl when I found him. My senior prom is ruined. Please come and get me" Ruthie begged, crying harder. "um.. I'll be there in a few minutes" Mrs. Camden said and she hung up the phone.

At the Camden house:

"who was that?" Martin asked Mrs. Camden. "Ruthie. She saw her date kissing another girl and I have to go pick her up. Do you mind watching the boys for me?" Mrs. Camden asked. "Mrs. Camden, you don't have to pick her up. I have a better idea" Martin said. Back at the school, Ruthie was still sitting on the bench, sobbing and her friend Monica was sitting with her. "I'll be fine. My mom is on her way. Go enjoy your senior prom" Ruthie said, handing Monica her cell phone. "you sure?" Monica asked. "yes, I'm sure" Ruthie replied and Monica went back into the gym. Ruthie once again put her hands over her eyes and weep. A few minutes later, Ruthie felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. "someone in need of a knight in shining armor?" a man's voice said. Ruthie wiped her eyes and saw that it was Martin. He was dressed in a black tuxedo. Ruthie stood up and hugged him tightly. "I am so glad you're here!" Ruthie said. "I'm always going to be here for you" Martin replied. They let go and they sat together on the bench. "Ruthie, There's something you need to know. Ever since I found out you were going to the senior prom with another guy, something came over me. You have always been like a little sister to me but you have become much more to me. You are the only girl for me Ruthie. Ever since I have realized my feelings for you, I can't believe we haven't been dating the whole time" Martin said as he let go of her hand and put both of his hands on her cheeks. "It's always been you Ruthie" Martin said as he held her. He kissed her forehead and he let go of her. He stood up and held out his hand. "Senior prom is not over yet. what do you say?" Martin asked. Ruthie took his hand and they walked into the gym arm in arm. The song "The way you look tonight" came on. "want to dance?" Martin asked and Ruthie nodded her head. They found a spot on the dance floor and they held eachother close as they danced. "I have always loved you. I don't think I've ever stopped" Ruthie said as they kissed passionately.


End file.
